A need exists for a water filled unitary flexible pouch, useable with a humidifier, that is lightweight, inexpensive to produce, easy and efficient to use.
A further need exists for a water filled unitary flexible pouch, useable with a humidifier, that contains a premeasured amount of distilled water, and that is disposable after a single use, avoiding the need for cleaning, disassembly, or measuring water for refilling the device.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.